Darkness On The Horizon
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: From my "Create A Cat." 'Darkness shall bathe the clans in ever-lasting shadows. May seven rise and distinguish the darkness with the light of hope...' Will the chosen cats stand up and fight? Or will the clans be doomed to be destroyed? Review please!
1. Flashstar's grief

**Hey everyone! This is the story from my Create A Cat! My story is about seven cats chosen from StarClan to defeat the dark evil that's threatening the Clans' survival.**

**Here's the evil cats!**

**Falconswoop- Hazeclan tom warrior.**

**Eaglefrost- Nightclan she-cat warrior.**

**Jadefrost- Snowclan tom warrior.**

**And Nightshade- Featherclan she-cat warrior.**

**I CAN'T THINK OF A PROPHECY! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME? I WILL PICK THE ONE I LIKE BEST. MAKE IT ABOUT THE SEVEN CHOSEN CATS, AND THE EVIL CATS PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Here's the prologue! **

Soft white flakes of ice crystals floated down slowly to the evergreen forest. In a circle of trees, cats where huddled together in front of a tree trunk. On top of the dried up tree trunk, a gray tabby tom was announcing some news to the group of felines.

"Leaf-bare is just beginning." The tom meowed to the cats. They pricked their ears when they heard The tabby's words. "We must be ready. Get to the hunting. Make more shelter..."

"Get the nursery ready." Mewed a white she-cat. Her green eyes sparkled like the fresh green grass drenched in morning dew. Her soft, long white fur matched with the tufts of snow that swirled in the wind. Her fur flying with it. There was an uncomfortable silence. She blinked. She got a tint of amusement in her eyes. "I thought you knew I was going to have kits!" She laughed. Her emerald eyes where glowing with amusement.

But the tabby's ice-blue eyes where blazing with shock and anger. He yowled: "Are you MAD? Snowsong, Why did you decide to have kits NOW, IN THE BEGINNING OF WINTER?" His tail lashed from side to side like a tree branch. He was bristling in disbelief. He licked his gaze around Snowsong. His cold, hard stare frightened The young she-cat.

"Your brother was overjoyed when he heard this." She muttered. "I can't believe he died. No one knows who did it." Grief sagged in her eyes.

**A/N: SNOWSONG DIDN'T KILL HIM! DON'T EVEN THINK OF THINKING SHE DID IT!**

Snowsong flicked her own stare in the tabby's direction. "Why are you so upset, Flashstar?" Snowsong gasped when Flashstar jumped in front of her.

"KITS CANT BE BORN IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!" HE screeched. Flashstar cuffed Snowsong across the face. He then raced away, screaming in rage and grief.

Snowsong poked her bleeding scratches. She wimpered and headed off towards the gray tabby. She purred when he welcomed her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so awful back there." He muttered. Snowsong saw his eyes watering up in the sunlight. A tear fell from his cheek.

**A/N: I KNOW CATS DON'T CRY! BUT IN MY WARRIORS STORIES THEY DO!**

"I know you miss his brother." Snowsong whispered in Flashstar's ear. She licked him behind the ear. "Every cat has their time. That time was Sunfeather's."

At the mention of his dead brother, a ear-splitting wail of grief on depression escaped his lips. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! WHY STARCLAN?" He screamed to the open air.

Snowsong stared at the mourning cat in anguish. His chronic depression was unbearable. How is Flashstar supposed to lead the clan if he just mopes around? He's a leader! Not a depressed old elder!

Snowsong decided to leave the "Depressed old Elder" alone. She decided to sleep in the warriors den. Almost immediately after she lay down, she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Amberfur and the boarder skirmish

The next morning, Amberfur was curled up in his nest made of bird feathers, moss and bracken. His eyed stretched open slowly. He didn't have any dreams last night. He gazed up to see Sageclaw looming over him.

"Time to get up, Amberfur!" the Hazeclan deputy woke a she-cat." You too, Moonpedal. It's time for the dawn patrol."

Amberfur slowly straitened his body and heaved a long stretch. He lapped his flame-colored pelt and padded over to see Sageclaw waiting for him. The brown tabby lifted his head and flicked his striped tabby tail in greeting.

"Hey, Amberfur, Flashstar told me to tell you that you can lead the dawn patrol." Sageclaw meowed to Amberfur.

"**Me**?" Amberfur was amazed that he was leading the dawn patrol. **I was made a warrior only 2 moons ago! He thought. I know it's his decision but…** "Okay." Amberfur said simply.

When the dawn patrol left the camp, Amberfur instructed them to go towards the Snowclan border. The five cats included: Amberfur, Sageclaw, Moonpedal, Leopardshadow, a golden tabby she-cat with orange specks and white paws, and Icepaw, A white tom with blazing amber eyes.

"Okay, Sageclaw, Go check the border." Amberfur told the Hazeclan deputy.

"As you wish, Amberfur." The brown tabby streaked through the trees towards the border.

" Go with Sageclaw, Icepaw." Amberfur told the white apprentice tom. With no response but a curt nod, the white cat pelted through the trees after Sageclaw.

" Alright, we might as well go hunting." Amberfur sighed. " Leopa…"

Before Amberfur could complete his sentence, a loud, ear splitting wail sounded across the forest. Followed by hisses and yowls of hatred and anger.

"Oh, no…"Amberfur pricked his ears towards the noise. "Icepaw! He's in danger!" Amberfur pelted towards the troubled tom. Whisking through trees as if they where specks of sand flying through a beach.

Leopardshadow gaze flicked from side to side in worry. "What are we supposed to do?" She hissed to Moonpedal.

Moonpedal only shook her head in response. "I don't know, Leopardshadow." The silver tabby looked up in the dawn sky above the oak trees. " Let's go get help."

"Right!" And the two she-cats ran back to camp as fast a lightning.

Amberfur rushed toward the wails. He cleared the trees only to find ten Snowclan warriors facing the small, helpless apprentice.

"LET HIM GO YOU FOX-HEARTS!" Amberfur screamed to the powerful warriors.

"And just what do you think you can do to _**US**_?" giggled a huge black tom.

"Yeah! There's _**TEN**_ of _**US**_ and only _**TWO **_of _**YOU**_." A brown she-cat hissed.

"I will fight for my clan!" Amberfur yowled. And he leaped for the brown she-cat that hissed the challenge. He raked his unusually long and thick claws down her back. She screeched, flipped and pinned him down. Amberfur wriggled and struggles in her grasp. Amberfur then unsheathed his hind claws and swiped at her belly. She wailed and pelted off towards her territory.

**Where's Sageclaw?** Amberfur looked from one end of the clearing to the other.**He must have gone to get help. **

Amberfur saw that the nine remaining warriors where surrounding him. They covered him up like a blanket. Their claws pierced his fur and teeth met his shoulders.

Out of nowhere, Amberfur's eyes widened. "NO!" he screeched. His eyes turned from blue to a vivid shade of red. A thin, black slither showed in the middle. Flames surrounded him and the nine cats fled in terror.

Icepaw stood, frozen in his place as if he was stuck on ice. His mouth was agape in bewilderment. His look of triumph faded to terror as the flames faded and Amberfur fell to the ground and went limp.

Snowsong was dozing beside the fresh-kill pile; a mouse at her paws. Suddenly, there was a loud yowl coming across the clearing.

"AMBERFUR WAS AMBUSHED!" the voice came from Leopardshadow.

"We got to get help!" Moonpedal hissed.

Flashstar then appeared. "Okay, Snowsong, Frostfern, Rainsong and Skypaw get help for Amberfur. Leopardshadow and Moonpedal you go too.

The six cats pelted across their territory. When they cleared the trees, Amberfur was lying on the ground. With ashes all around him.

"Oh my Starclan! What happened?" Rainsong screeched.

Amberfur slowly awoke. His tail swerved back and fourth behind him. He was breathing hard and slow. The ashes flied up into the sky whenever he breathed out. His bulging blue eyes glazed over in pain. He shakily gathered his haunches and wriggled to his burnt paws.

"Amberfur was amazing!" Icepaw was bounding around Snowsong in excitement. His black tail swayed like the wind flying through leaves. "He caught of fire and he chased the Snowclan cats away!"

"Wait… WHAT?" Leopardshadow glared at Icepaw and then curved his gaze over to Amberfur in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

Amberfur squinted as he stretched his now cinder-colored paws. His claws where pitch-black. "I know you won't believe me. But it's true."

**WHAT?** Snowsong glared at Amberfur. Her eyes widened at the fact that Amberfur said the ridiculous tale Icepaw said was… true! "Amberfur! That's rid…"

"It's true." Amberfur stated. "I know it's crazy, but it really is true. I have no idea how it happened either."

"But…"

"All I remember is I got really angry, I saw flames all around me…"

"IT'S NOT TRUE, AMBERFUR!" All cats' but Amberfur and Icepaw said this in unison.

"Yeah it is!" Amberfur screeched. He then pelted away. But then collapsed in exhaustion.

**I want to believe him! But it's too ridiculous to believe! ** Snowsong argued with herself.**But you love him… don't you? **Snowsong realized this…**I know Amberfur was my real mate. Thank Starclan he is one of Flashstar's brothers. **

Snowsong bounded over to the Ginger tom. Looking down at his unconscious body. **I will have to see it to believe it. But don't worry. I will still love you to the end... No matter what.**


	3. Trying to sleep

Snowsong dragged Ambefur into Hazeclan camp. Yowls of terror were heard from across the clearing.

"What happened?" Flashstar hissed. He bounded down the slope to where the white she-cat was sitting.

Snowsong gripped the mouse-brained tale that Icepaw told in her jaws. Her tongue begged her to speak. _Come on! _ Snowsong was arguing with herself again._ Just tell the tale already!_ Snowsong hissed in frustration._ No! I will __**not**__ tell a story that isn't even worth a mouse tail!_

"Are you okay, Snowsong?" A gray she-cat padded over to the white she-cat.

"I'm fine, Rainsong. I just have some thoughts running through my mind. It's nothing really." Snowsong glanced over to the fresh-kill pile on the other side of the clearing. Her mouse was still where she left it. "I'm going to get my mouse. Want to share?"

"Sure." Rainsong took a nibble from the mouse and passed it to Snowsong. Snowsong ate the rest of the mouse in a few gulps. She tossed the remains at Rainsong playfully. "Hey! I wanted more of that!" Rainsong meowed dramatically. She whipped the remains back at Snowsong who mewled in surprise. "Ha! Now you know how it feels!" Rainsong giggled. She flicked her white tail in happiness.

Snowsong sighed and padded over towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a vole and dropped it in front of Rainsong. "Here you go. I'm going to go talk to Smokefur. See you later!" Snowsong walked into the warriors den. And sure enough, the light gray tabby tom was right there in his nest.

"Hi, Snowsong!" The young warrior's ice-blue eyes glowed when the white she-cat entered the den. "How is Rainsong doing?"

"Fine." Snowsong replied. The white she-cat flicked her feathery white tail in impatience. "I came in here to sleep, you know." She meowed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can be quite a chatterbox. I admit it. I mean this one time, I was at a gathering. I think it was my very first one. And like most apprentices, I was excited out of my mind! I waited six moons for that moment! I was so excited and I wouldn't shut up. I mean, almost all the cats from all four clans where shushing me and hissing at me to be quiet! Even Plumstar yowled for silence! I mean, I don't think I'm that much of a talkative one. Do you?"

Snowsong gawked at Smokefur with her mouth agape. "…No! No! Not at all!" Snowsong laughed nervously._ He's one of the most ANNOYING cats in the clans!_ Snowsong curled up on the other side of the den and away from Smokefur's blabbering mouth. She soon fell into a deep sleep…

**All right! We are going into the eyes of Rosepaw of NightClan! Hope you enjoy, Ranger Sage! Tell me if I got the personality right!**

Rosepaw opened her yellow eyes. She glanced around. It wasn't even dawn yet.

Rosepaw curled back up trying to fall back into her slumber. But failed. The gray she-cat gave in and sat up. She stretched her black-striped paws, lapped her paw and ran it down her head behind her ear. Rosepaw yawned. But a bit too loudly.

"Would you mind being a little quieter?" A pair of sky-blue eyes blinked at Rosepaw. A brown tail flicked in annoyance. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Some of us are trying to clean themselves!" Rosepaw retorted. "It's not my fault I can't sleep."

The light brown cat purred with amusement. "It's not my fault that the deputy is standing right in front of you."

Sure enough, a brown tom was staring at Rosepaw with intense amber eyes. "It's time for the dawn patrol, Squirrelpaw, you go back to sleep. Rosepaw, you're coming with Hollythorn, Mudheart, Icelight and Windwhisker for the patrol."

"All right, Birchleap. I'm coming." Rosepaw meowed. She finished cleaning her back before joining the other four cats for the dawn patrol.

Hollythorn was already waiting for Rosepaw. She was a black she-cat with white paws. And her eyes a glowing amber.

Mudheart was a brown tom with caramel flecks. He had blue eyes. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Icelight padded over to the three cats. He was a white tom with amber eyes.

"Wait! Wait for me!" A light gray tom rushed over. His ice-blue eyes where glowing with relief.

"Good morning, Windwhisker!" Rosepaw greeted.

"Alright. Let's go towards the FeatherClan boarder." Mudheart ordered.

The five cats said goodbye to their waking up clanmates and ran off.

**REEEEEEEVEEEIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi, everybody! I'm a little stumped. What cat should star in the next chapter?**

**Snowsong**

**Amberfur**

**Rosepaw**

**Rainsong**

**Windwhisker**

**Cherrytooth**

**OR… Brightkit?**

**REVIEW TO ANSWER! (NOTE: If you don't know who those cats are, go to my other story: "Create a Cat! Darkness on the Horizon.")**

**And another thing… What should happen next?**

**(NOTE: When *IF!* you review, Post the cat you want to star in the next chapter and what should happen to him/her.)**

**THANKS TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**

**Until next time…**

**REEEEEEVIIIEWW! Pweeze..?**


	5. No Mother?

**Hi, everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other stories!**

**And thanks for those who requested cats for the next chapter. it will star in this chapter, and Cherrytooth will star in the next.**

**Enjoy!**

Brightkit opened his eyes. It was dawn. Brightkit sat up and lapped his bright ginger paw and looked around with his pale blue eyes. The young tom yawned and stretched. He licked his lips and looked over at his mother, Squirrelfern.

"Mama? Are you awake?" Brightkit prodded her belly gently.

Squirrelfern had been sick for a long time. She smelled... Unfamiliar. She was also cold...

_No. She can't be!_ Brightkit nudged her again. No response. She also saw her brother and sister whimpering in hunger and cold.

"What's the matter?" A dark gray she-cat looked over at Squirrelfern's crying kits. She then smelled it.

Death.

"No..." The gray she-cat saw Squirrelfern's limp body. She had been sick for a long time. When she was pregnant with her kits. They will starve! "Brightkit!" She called.

"What, Shadowglare?" Brightkit asked glumly.

"Get Mintshade. Now."

"Why?"

"NOW!"

Brightkit flinched and padded away towards Featherclan's medicine cat den. "Mintshade! Something's wrong with Squirrelfern!"

"What is it?" a pair of green eyes flashed in the shadows.

"I think she's... Dead."

Mintshade leaped into action almost immediately. He padded over to the queen's den. "What happened?" He cried inside.

Shadowglare answered. "She died last night."

Mintshade looked down in defeat. "I couldn't find the cure... Nothing worked. I'm sorry."

That's when Squirrelfern's mate, Badgerheart came in. "Oh Starclan, no..." Tears started dripping from his green eyes. "Why, Starclan?" The white tom bowed his black-striped head in grief.

Brightkit wailed. He didn't ave a mother anymore! Neither did his sister Icekit and his brother Flamingkit! "I want mama!" He screamed.

Mintshade loked down at the black-striped orange kit with his green eyes. "I'm sorry. But she's not coming back." He murmured softly.

"I want mama..." Icekit mewled.

"Me too." Flamingit agreed.

"But she's not coming back." Brightkit replied.

A gray tom walked over to the crying kits. His black paws shuffled a bit when he sat down; covering the kits in his tail. "It's all right. We'll make sure you get milk from Soaringbird, alright?" He whispered.

Brightkit stared up at Featherclan's leader with sorrow. "Will I see her in Starclan?" He asked in a small, feeble voice.

"I'm pretty sure you will, Brightkit." Plumstar looked upwards in the morning sky. His dark blue eyes glowing with worry. "I just hope that no other cats die or get sick." He looked down at the three kits. "You can stay with Soaringbird, all right?"

"Okay." Icekit squeaked. She looked up at the gray tom with grieving green orbs.

"Mm-hmm." Flamingkit muttered glumly; tears streaming down his dark ginger face. His teal-colored eyes sparking with more tears.

**-LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE- **

When Brightkit was alone with his brother, sister and their dead mother, he decided to let her go.

"Mama, please be safe in Starclan and may they guide you and us as well. I hope you miss us. We love you!" He lifted his ginger head and wailed to the night sky; along with the members of the clan. Plumstar, Soaringbird, Badgerheart, Mintshade, Shadowglare, and all the other clan members. They grieved for most of the night.

She didn't deserve to die.

And Brightkit was going to figure out why.

Soaringbird padded over to the three exsausted kits. "Come on. It's time for sleep." She murmured.

All three kits yawned in unison and nodded. They made their way back to the den.

Soaringbirds kits where already sleeping in a big, fluffy heap.

"Why don't you three join my kits? You'll get warmer." She purred.

"All right." Icekit mewed.

When the kits where sleeping, Brightkit was dreaming.

**A.N: This is Brightkit's dream. Enjoy!**

Brightkit was under a beautiful starry sky. He was amazed from the bright line of stars that was Starclan.

Suddenly, one of those stars was moving. Moving towards him. And Squirrelfern appeared. Her ginger fur smooth and sparkling with stars. She smelled of nature, water and fresh pine forests in spring.

"Hello, my son." She whispered.  
>"Mama!" Brightkit lunged towards his mother squealing with joy.<p>

Squirrelfern licked Brightkit behind the ear. "I'm happy to see you." She meowed.

"Me too. Why did you go, mama?" Brightkit asked his deceased mother.

"I had too, I guess." Brightkit's mother then leaned down, her muzzle near Brighkit's ear. "Listen, Brightkit. There's a prophecy."

"What's a prophecy?" Brightkit asked.

"A prophecy is an message. A message that comes from Starclan. And I'm telling you there's one about you." Squirrelfern whispered.

'_Darkness shall bathe the clans in ever-lasting shadows. May seven rise and distinguish the darkness with the light of hope."_

Squirrelfern then began to fade.

Brightkit woke with start. It was the middle of the night.

He sighed. He was curious of the 'message' that came from his mother.

What darkness?

What light?

Who are the seven?

Was he one of them?

**I'm busy writing my other stories. So don't expect another chapter for a while.**


	6. Is Something the Matter?

**I... AM... BAAAACK!**

**Well, I know you waited about five months for the next chapter! I AM NOT DEAD!And I've improved much as a writer during that time! And I'll prove it through this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And the star of this chapter is... CHERRYTOOTH! :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Cherrytooth? Where are you?"

The ginger she-cat, who was currently in the medicine cat den, called out, "I'm over here, Silverpaw!"

The pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes emerged from the bracken entrance of the medicine cat den and mewed her greeting. "Hi, Cherrytooth!"

"...Hi..." Cherrytooth's green eyes flicked to her right, seeing a gray tabby tom streak towards them. "Oh, hi Birchclaw..."

"Why are you so nervous today?" The gray tabby asked, sitting down and licking his paw curiously. His striped tail flicked.

"Oh... It's nothing... I'm just tired, I guess..."  
>"Do you need some alone time?" Silverpaw suggested, her tail hanging over her back, curled in the tip.<p>

Cherrytooth nodded warily. "I guess. I could try and take a nap..."

Birchclaw sighed. "Do what you want, Cherrytooth." And wit that, the two cats left the den, leaving the dark ginger she-cat alone.

She sighed, and flopped down on the moss and pigeon feathered nest that she had made with her apprentices help.

…

After a while, night came along, and Cherrytooth still could not find the relief of sleep. She didn't even know how long she sat there, staring at nothing but the roof.

Cherrytooth loked to her right, and saw that Silverpaw had come in without her noticing, and fell asleep in her nest not far from her own.

The she-cat grumbled to herself as she stood up groggily, stretching her stiff limbs. When she was done, she licked her lips, suddenly hungry.

She padded out of the den, which led to the camp of SnowClan.

It was a lot like a cliff edge, dotted with caves, but it also had a bunch of trees, making it look like a mini forest.

She padded to the center of camp, where a few pieces of prey had been left behind. She was satisfied with a small vole, and started eating.

"Cherrytooth?" She jumped when she heard a deep, female voice call out to her. She turned around, to see her leader, Icestar. She instantly bowed her head in respect, standing up and stepping back from the vole she was eating.

"Oh... Icestar..!"

"Cherrytooth." Icestar murmured in return, her black tail tip twitching lightly. "Why are you up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." The SnowClan medicine cat replied uneasily, sighing and looking back down at her paws.

"...Is there something wrong?" Icestar asked, stepping forward and letting her tail brush along Cherrytooth's flank. "You can tell me. Was it a sign from StarClan?"

"..." Cherrytooth remained silent, her green eyes narrowing.

"Cherrytooth..."

The she-cat sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! I've been having a very terrible feeling. I feel as though as intruders are coming..."

If Icestar possessed eyebrows, she would've raised one in curiosity. "Really? Why?"

"I... I don't know!"

Icestar sighed, straitening her slightly slumped posture. Her yellow eyes closed for a split second before opening back up. "It's alright. I know you're a nervous cat anyway."

"WHAT?" Cherrytooth shouted, her neck fur fluffing up.  
>Icestar immediately signaled for silence. She narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat, glaring with pure annoyance. "DON'T SHOUT!" She whispered, her eyes narrowing into slits.<p>

Cherrytooth flattened her ears in embarrassment. "S...Sorry..."

"What's going on..?" Gray and white was now visible beside the entrance of the warriors cave. Green eyes, which were heavy with sleep blinked warily.

"Opalfur..." Icestar sighed, lowering her head in annoyance. "...Please go back to sleep..."

Opalfur immediately nodded, and dipped his head, slowly making his way back into the den.

"See what happens when you shout in the middle of the night? Cats would've thought we were under attack here!" Icestar snapped, lashing her tail angrily. Her black paws twitched and her claws sheathed then unsheathed. She then licked her flank, eyes narrowing again. "I'm going to bed. Ty and go back to sleep, Cherrytooth..."

The medicine cat nodded, and watched as her leader padded into her bracken den, disappearing in the shadows.

Cherrytooth dipped her head again, and made her way towards the medicie den.

But then he stopped in her tracks, front left paw still raised.

_I really need to walk. _She thought, turning away from the den she shared with Silverpaw, her apprentice. _After all, we're out of chervil..._

…

Cherrytooth strode across SnowClan's oak forest territory, her paws scuffling across the forest floor, looking for chervil.

"Cherrytooth?"

"AHHH!" Cherrytooth immediately unsheathed her claws and leaped at the speaking cat. She scented herbs and she also smelled FeatherClan. "AH! M...Mintshade..?"

The dark gray tom's ears flattened. "Yes, of course it's me!" He shouted, using all his strength on pushing the fellow medicine cat off of him. "I came because of urgent news."

Cherrytooth scrambled to her paws, hearing the news. She nodded softly. "What... Happened..?" She breathed, green eyes widening in curiosity.

"One of our queens, Squirrelfern... Has died this morning."

Cherrytooth gasped. She remembered the blue-eyed, flame-colored she-cat. How snappy and also kind she was.

"...H...How..?" She whispered, lowering to the ground.

"She died two weeks after giving birth to her kits..." Mintshade murmured, settling down on the ground. "Their names are Icekit, Flamingkit, and Brightkit."

Cherrytooth sighed glumly. "I... I wonder how the kits are doing..."

"They're in deep shock." Mintshade replied. "That's another reason why I'm here. I need some poppy seeds to calm them down..."

"Well, you got them!" The SnowClan medicine cat declared almost immediately. She stood up. "I'll be right back. Alright?"

Mintshade nodded bluntly.

With that, Cherrytooth scampered off, back towards camp.

**OMG. I'm so dang sorry for the long break! I was occupied with all my other stories!**

**Well, you can expect an update of this a lot more often! XD**

**REVIEW... OR YOU WILL SURELY TURN INTO A GRAAAPE...**


End file.
